


♡

by place_bo



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smiitz, lol, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place_bo/pseuds/place_bo
Summary: cameron has to let a friend go, and smii7y  cheers him up





	♡

cameron sighed. he fell face first on his bed, and let out the longest exhale of air he had ever done. why did he sigh? because he was sad. sadder than kicking a puppy.

he had to let a friend go.

not just any friend. but the sweetest, most caring boy he had ever met. over the internet of course.  
he loved the boy. he was a great person to play with and made him and the others happy.

cameron chuckled quietly to himself.

a 14 year old boy? he sounded like a pervert. 

he groaned. why was he so upset over this? he barely knew coyote. all they did was play a few games of fortnite. give him advice. be his friend when he had none.

cameron heard soft footsteps walk into the room after a moment of silence.

"cam? baby? you okay?" his boyfriend softly asked him.

cameron sat up. and sighed, "i mean, i'm a bit down but i'll be okay," then he paused.  he rolled over to face his significant other. "what do you do when... you have to let someone go? like someone who you don't know very well, but someone you're scared for incase they'll get hurt?"

smii7y frowned. "is this about the boy from fortnite?"

cameron nodded his head, "he told me he was bullied. actually, he told me he was being bullied less, but what if it happens again?"

"well, i'm sure he'll to come to you if that happens. he trusts you."

"yeah but..."

"no buts, cam. yes you haven't known him for long, but you treat him like a younger brother. i think you keep forgetting that he didn't mind not being able to play with you as often."

cameron smiled softly, "you're fucking amazing."

"i know," smii7y laughed. "i'm only trying to make you feel better."

"you always make me feel better."

"i'm glad."

"hey. maybe you should play sometime with us?" cameron asked. 

"would he like me? i'm not the best with kids."

"bullshit. if he likes me, he'd adore you."

"i adore you."

"i adore you too."


End file.
